Boredom Kills,Boredom Make Keii Wrote a Random Fic
by keii-hk
Summary: So Keii created this out of boredom, it's weird I think but R&R onegai!


Boredom Kills, Boredom Make Keii Wrote a Random Fic 

 Keii: Hoyo! Keii tsumanai!

Chibi Hao: Another fic?

Keii: What does it looks like?

Chibi Hao: By the title, something NOT good for us

Keii: .

Chibi Yoh: ehehe, anyway Keii don't own Mankin

Keii: Then again, this fic is VERY random and weird, due to boredom. I typed VERY slowly so it can keep me entertained! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was raining... Badly

Lyserg: It's raining cat and dogs...

Yoh: OOOOH! I don't see any cat OR dog Lyserg...

Ren: BAKA! NOT LITERALLY!

Yoh: he-?

Lyserg: I mean it's raining so badly and noisily

Some random voice: Oh, wanna see it literally?

Horo Horo: Who's that?

Random voice: I am, THE ALL MIGHTY!

~outside it began to 'literally' rain cat and dog~

Everyone but Yoh: o.O

Yoh: WHEE! KITTY AND DOGGY! 

Hao: Where's Anna when you need her?

Lyserg: I don't know... HAO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Hao: AWWW! Don't be mean! 

Ren: Yeah Lyserg, don't be- HAO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Hao: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO ONE LIKES ME! ~cries~

Yoh: ~stop staring at cats and dogs~ AWWW! HAO-NII! I DO! ~pats Hao on the head~

Hao: BUT NO ELSE DO!

Yoh: NO! REN AND LYSERG LIKE YOU TOO? Ne Ren? Lyserg?

Ren & Lyserg: NO!

Hao: SEE! ~cries more~

Horo Horo: o.O That's something you don't see EVERYDAY, Hao crying like a little girl

Hao: I AM NOT CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! ~cries noisily~

Lyserg: Stop crying little baby...

Hao: ~suddenly turns into a little kid~ Mommy?

Lyserg: o.O WHAT THE? HAO! 

Hao: Mommy! ~hugs Lyserg~

Lyserg: AHHHHH!

Yoh: AWWW HE LOVES YOU!

Lyserg: T_T

Hao: MOMMY!

Lyserg: I'm a boy .

Hao: Oh, ok! DADDY!

Lyserg: o.O

Horo Horo: Now that's sweet, who's the mommy? Jeanne?

Jeanne: ~appears out of nowhere~ Horo Horo, what might you be talking about?

Tamao: J-Jeanne-san I never know you can t-teleport. 

Jeanne: Why, I don't know neither, anyway LET'S CELEBRATE FOR MY TELEPORTING GIFT!

Yoh: I want to know how to teleport ~suddenly teleport to Greenland~

Manta: YOH-KUN?

Yoh: *in Greenland* WHEE THIS IS COOL! I CAN TELEPORT TOO! This place is cold... ~sneeze and teleport back to wherever they were~

Jeanne: The rain is very, interesting today is it not? ~sweatdropped~

Ren: Yep -___-

Yoh: HA CHOO! I thought Greenland would be green and full of trees, not snowing and cold .

Horo Horo: GREENLAND? Are you sure you didn't go to Iceland?

Manta: In fact Horo Horo, Greenland is cold and snowing

Horo Horo: Then why did they call it Greenland? @_@

Manta: I don't know...

Yoh: BUT MANTA! I THOUGHT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!

Ren: Yoh, he is NOT the Great Spirit

Pilika: He's only half a koroppo kuru

Manta: o.O I AM NOT!

Pilika: Then you mean you're really a koroppo kuru?!

Manta: NO! I'M HUMAN!

Everyone but Manta: OHHHHHHHH That's interesting

Manta: -____-

Aren: ~looks at wooden table, doors, windows .etc~ AHHHHHHHHHH ~faints~

Horo Horo: AREN?! O.o What's wrong with you?!

Yoh: AHHH! LOOKIES! ONE OF THE CAT PEED ON OUR WINDOW!

Ren: Not a very pleasant sight

Hao: DADDY! ~hugs Lyserg tighter~

Lyserg: AHHHHH YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OLDER THAN ME HAO!

Hao: Really? ~kiddy eyes~

Lyserg: In that form, perhaps not

Yoh: OH! LET'S PLAY HAPPY FAMILY!

Hao and Pilika: OK!

Everyone else: NO!

Yoh: Why not? Where's Anna by the way?

Jun: You just realized she's missing? O.o

Yoh: I guess I just did

Everyone else but Hao: -_______-

Hao: DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's mommy?!

Lyserg: Ugh. I don't know

Ren: Uncle knows, that's mommy ~points to Jeanne~

Lyserg: REN!

Jeanne: What might give you the idea Tao Ren?

Horo Horo: SOMETHING!

Ren: I believe she was asking ME!

Horo Horo: It doesn't matter

Everyone but Horo Horo and Ren: ~suspecting a fight~

Horo & Ren: ~people are suspecting a fight so we'll start screaming at each other thought~

Ren: HORO HORO YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF MY LIFE!

Horo Horo: I SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY ALL MIGHTY ONE!

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono... They're doing it again

Yoh: Daijoubu, they'll be better friend

Horo & Ren: WHO WILL BE BETTER FRIENDS?

Yoh: You two

Horo & Ren: NEVER!

Yoh: See Amidamaru?

Amidamaru: ~sweatdropped~

Hao: ~trails of to Jeanne~ So are you mommy?

Jeanne: My Hao, what crazy idea have Ren put in your head? I mean OMG HAO IS A LIITLE KID!

Everyone but Jeanne and Hao: DID YOU SAY OMG?

Jeanne: I did? o.O

Jun: Seemingly so

Faust: Are we gonna search for Anna-san?

Everyone but Faust, Jeanne, Jun, Tamao and Pilika: ~shook head~

Jeanne: Why not?

Horo Horo: You don't wanna know

Pilika: ONIISAN! You're being mean to Anna-san! She's quite nice when she's not a supporter of YOUR competitor!

Horo Horo: BUT PILIKA!

Ren: SHE'S HELL!

~Rain cat and dog stopped, and all the cats and dogs that was rained down disappeared~

Yoh: AWWW THE KITTIES! AND PUPPIES! THEY'RE GONE! T_T

Hao: Mommy, where does all the kitties and puppies gone to? ~tugging on Jeanne~

Jeanne: I'm not your mom Hao

Ryu: ~appears from the hall~ EVERYONE THE ICECREAM MAN IS HERE!

Everyone: YAY! ~rushes out and trampled Ryu on the way~

Ryu: X_X I feel dead

~outside~

Anna the ice cream woman: Hello... -___-

Everyone but Anna: ANNA!? O.o

Anna: WHAT! I'm doing this for part time job!

Yoh: ANYWAY! I'd like chocolate chip, and mint, and vanilla, and the chocolate and the lemon ~picked all the flavor~

Anna: -___- ~slips over cats pee and everyone can see her undies

All the boys but Yoh who's busy listing out ALL of the flavors: PINK!

Anna: ARGH! COME BACK HERE! ~goes on I wanna kill someone mode and chase after all the boy but Yoh~

Yoh: ~never notice about Anna's pink underwear and just kept on ranting about flavors~

Hao: DADDY! Why is the lady chasing us? 

Lyserg: I DON'T KNOW!

Yoh: And the orange! That's about it Anna! ~just noticed Anna is gone~ Anna?

The other girls: ^^;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keii: And that's about it! Short and weird

Chibi Hao: YOU TORMENTS ME!

Chibi Lyserg: MOSTLY ME!

Chibi Yoh: MY ICE-CREAM!

Keii: ^^;; Anyway, review onegai, that was weird but yeah, these kind of thing just kind of, pop up in my head, I have some more weird events in my brain, my maid told me some amusing but true stories that happened to her so... Anyway again, review onegai!


End file.
